1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a position detecting apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a position detecting apparatus which can reduce power consumption through control of optical sensors for position detection and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
In general, as a means for detecting a moving position of a moving body, a magneto resistive sensor (MR sensor) or a hall sensor is used. On the other hand, in order to save cost, an optical sensor may be used.
The optical sensor includes a light emitter and a light receiver. A method for sensing an object using the optical sensor is classified into a permeation type and a reflection type. The permeation type is a method for sensing an object that is positioned between the light emitter and the light receiver, which are arranged opposite of each other. The reflection type is a method for sensing an object in a manner that the light emitter and the light receiver are arranged on the same surface, where light emitted by the light emitter is reflected by the object, and the reflected light is sensed by the light receiver.
In order to detect the moving direction and the position of a moving body using the reflection type method, a plurality of optical sensors are required, and the light emitters should be turned on to detect the moving direction and the position. Accordingly, in the case where the plurality of light emitters is provided, the plurality of light emitters should be turned on, which causes high power consumption. Recently, with increasing concerns about reductions in power consumption and efficient use of energy, there is a need for a technique that can reduce the power consumption.